When a Dream Becomes Reality
by KaliBomb8910
Summary: Kairi is waiting for Sora to return and thinks of him all the time. When she has a nervous break down who will be there for her?
1. The Dream

Hey this is story about Kairi waiting for Sora to return. Oh and one more thing if you want to see cut scenes in Kingdom Hearts 2, go to . they have everything! I've seen half the game so far! There is a really, really cute part between Sora and Kairi, so cute, I watch it every second of my life! Also Kingdom Hearts 2 is rated Teen! LOL! Cause of alcohol references and Fantasy violence. LOL! Well, here we go!

XSXOXRXAXIXSXHXOXTX

**When a Dream Becomes Reality**

Kairi was walking along the beach. It was night and she was thinking of all the good times she had with Sora. She misses him so much. She was standing in the exact spot where she teased Sora about being a lazy bum and he wanted know where her hometown was.

Flashback

"Sora you lazy bum! I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here!" Kairi's head was hovering over Sora. Sora sat up. "No! This huge black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breath, I couldn't-Ow!" Sora rubbed his head where Kairi had whacked him. "Are you still dreaming?" Kairi looked at him like he was crazy, but she loved him for that. "It wasn't a dream, or was it? I dunno. What was that place, so bizarre…" Sora looked down at the sand. " Yeah, sure." Sora looked up at her, embarrassed, a little. "Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know where you grew up?" "I told you before, I don't remember." "Nothing at all." "Nothing." Do you ever wanna go back?" "Well, I'm happy here." "Really?" "But, you know, I wouldn't mind going to see it!" "I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I wanna see them all!" Sora was now sitting on his butt, and his knee up, and well you know the rest! "So what are we waiting for!"

End Flashback

She misses Sora and Riku. Mostly Sora. She loves him. She remembered the drawing in the Secret Place, and when Sora found her passed out on the beach. They were 14, it was only a week before he became the Keyblade Master. She wished that he never became the Keyblade Master.

Flashback

"Kairi where are you? Kairi?" Sora was walking along the beach. It was late and Kairi never came home. Sora saw a pink and white figure laying on the ground, next to the Secret Place. "Kairi!" Sora ran over to her. "Kairi!" Sora stopped running when he reached her. He dropped on his knees and started shaking Kairi gentley. (Ya know, like how he did in Hollow Bastion.) "Sora…" she moaned out. "Kairi, open your eyes!" It started raining. "Oh no!" Sora picked her up and put his sweat jacket on Kairi and he lifted the hood on her head. He ran to the tree house. "Kairi it's okay, I'm here for you." He set her on the bed and took his sweat jacket off her and covered her up. "Sora?" Sora looked at her face. It was so pale. "Kairi? Are you okay?" Sora sat on the bed next to her. He looked at her and moved some hair out of her face. "Sora? Where are you? Don't leave me!" Kairi screamed as she scrambled around in the bed. "Kairi! I'm right here!" Sora held her hand. "No. Sora. Why?" "Kairi, I'm right here! I'll never leave you! Why what?" "Sora!" Kairi screamed as loud as she could. She was awake now and when she saw Sora's face, her face lit up. "Sora!" She jumped into his arms. Sora was really confused. Kairi was sobbing. "Sora? Why did you leave me? Why did you let Ansem kill you? How did you get back?" Sora wrapped his arms around her. "Kairi, what are you talking about? Who is Ansem?" "He killed you and he made me watch! I don't want you to go! Don't leave me! I love you!" Kairi screamed sobbing into his chest. "What? I'm right here, Kairi, I'm not going anywhere. I love you. I wouldn't leave you for the world." Kairi started to feel dizzy. "Sora…" She passed back out and fell into his arms. "Kairi…" Sora looked at her face. He loved her and by the time she was going to wake up he wasn't going to mention those three little words he said to her. He hoped she didn't remember them. He thought Kairi said that she loved him just because she didn't want him to go. He knew she loved Riku more and would rather be with Riku than himself. She started waking up again after a few minutes like say 10. Kairi opened her eyes and saw Sora pacing around the room. He looked so worried. Kairi didn't feel good at all. "Sora…" Sora rushed to her side to see her awake again. "Kairi. Are you okay?" "No Sora. I feel lightheaded and dizzy. What happened to me?" Sora sat down and held Kairi's hand. "You must have had a bad dream…about me. You passed out by the Secret Place. I found you there and brought you here." "Thank you Sora." She put one arm around Sora's neck. "Ow! My arm stings!" Sora looked down and held Kairi's arm. There was just a small scratch on her arm and it wasn't bleeding. Sora rubbed his finger acrossed it and hopefully it would feel better. He looked at it and didn't remember seeing this there before. Maybe her dream was real. Too real, that it scared her and felt very real. "Kairi, what was your dream about?" Kairi tried to remember. "Me and you were walking along the beach and you started leaning into me for a kiss. Before you kissed me, Ansem, some guy came down and you had this Giant Key and he attacked you. But you weren't strong enough so he killed you, and I was crying and he took me away. But he cut my arm and brought me somewhere and you saved me, I dunno how, but you did. I heard you calling me and saying that you would never leave me for the world and that you loved me." Kairi cried but smiled and her smile faded as she thought about how Sora died. "Kairi. I'm so sorry. I should have woke you up. I didn't want you to feel that. That dream must have been very real. I'm sorry. Wait a minute…we almost kissed?" Kairi laid her head into his chest. She giggled. Sora was blushing. " Yes Sora. We almost did. Sora can you please stay with me the rest of the night? I'm so scared." Kairi didn't have an actual home, she just started staying at the Tree House, because her old family were so abusive and she had to get away from it. "Yeah, Kairi, I'll stay…" Kairi laid back down and Sora climbed under the covers with her and wrapped his arm around her and she faced him. Her hands were on his chest. "Forever." He finished. Kairi tucked her head into his chest. He laid his chin on her head and stroked her hair. "Sora, don't ever leave me." Sora looked down at her face and brushed away her tears. "I'll never leave you for the world. No matter what. I promise." He kissed her cheek and they fell asleep.

**End Flashback**

"Oh Sora. I miss you so much." He always cared about her. It started raining. "Grr! Make my life worse! I hate my life! Where is Sora! I want him back! Bring him back to me! Now! I'm gonna stand here until you bring him back! All day, all week, all month! I don't care! As long as I get him back!" She sat on her knees and looked up at the sky crying. "Sora. Where are you? Come back to me. I miss you." She felt something touch her sholder. She looked up and saw someone in the shadows. She saw spikey hair. "Kairi, don't beat yourself up over it!" "Oh! Great! Now I'm imaging things that I want! Where is Sora?" The shadow bent down and picked up her hand. He placed something shaped as a star in her hand. It was her lucky charm. She looked up into the face of the shadow. "Sora? Is it really you?" She stood up and so did Sora. She put her hands on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes Kairi. It's me." She fell right into Sora's chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms were around her waist. "Kairi, I'm staying for good. I missed you so much." Kairi cried into Sora's chest. " I missed you too Sora. I don't want you to leave. I was scared! I was alone! I needed you here! But you weren't here and people totally deserted me and tried to rape or kiss me or something like that! I felt like someone was trying to kill me! I love you Sora." Kairi whispered those three last words. Sora's eyes shot open. He didn't think that Kairi would love him. But she does and no one can deny it. " I love you too Kairi. I'm so sorry. I feel like the worst person alive." Sora whispered into Kairi's ear. Sora felt so bad. How could he do this to her? He made her life a living hell! "Sora, don't say that. You're the most caring person that I know, you are definetly not the worst person alive. Look at all the good you have done." They were still in each other's embrace. "But I've made your life a living hell, how can you still love me?" Sora started to stroke her hair. "Sora all that matters is that we're together and that we love each other." "I guess your right Kairi. Let's enjoy this moment together." Kairi giggled and looked into his eyes. He looked back into her eyes. They moved their heads closer together. Their lips were so close that their noses were touching. "It's okay anyway. We're together that's that matters. It's all over now." Kairi moved her head closer to his face and finally their lips touched. Kairi pressed her lips hard on his and he did on hers. Their tongues invaded each other's mouths. They were kissing in the rain and they didn't care who was watching as long as they were together. They were probably alone anyway…or so they thought…

**XSXOXRXAXIXSXHXOXTX**

Yes I am going to continue this story. Who do you think is watching? To be continued…


	2. Has Become Reality

Kairi and Sora continued to kiss in the pouring rain. A dark figure had started to move closer to them and he came out of the shadows. Sora heard this and he broke away from Kairi.  
"Did you hear that?"  
"No."  
The figure came out and Sora saw who it was.  
"Xemnas! I thought we got rid of you!"  
"You'll never defeat me."  
"Whats going on Sora?"  
Sora pulled Kairi behind him and pulled out his Keyblade. Xemnas pulled out his swords and was ready to fight.  
"You and your girlfriend will die tonight and in this spot."  
"You wish! Dont even think about touching her! She did nothing!"  
"True. But I want to see you suffer."  
Sora gritted his teeth together and charged at him. Xemnas jumped up and behind Kairi and grabbed her arm and she screamed out in pain as he dug his nails into her skin and cut her with the sword.  
"Kairi!" Sora reached out his hand.  
"Sora!" She tried to get lose and Xemnas and zapped a weird power into her arm and it made her fall onto her knees and lose all her strenght except a little bit left. She cried as she felt the pain still rushing into her body. Sora ran to her and sliced Xemnas away and he hit a few more times and he disappeared.  
This is not over yet. He laughed as he faded away. Sora bent down to Kairi and held her.  
"Sora..."  
"Kairi! You're bleeding! C'mon! I'm bringing you to the tree house."  
She just closed her eyes and rested againist Soras chest. Sora walked up to the tree house and the rain had begun to pour harder and harder and lightning had struck the island. He ran straight into the house and rested Kairi on the bed. Right where they were, before Sora became the Keyblade Master. He covered her up and rubbed her back as he tried to think of a way to bring her strength back.  
"Kairi, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."  
"No it's not." They held each others hands. "Sora, I know you'll figure something out for me."  
"I promise I will and Xemnas will pay!"  
He jumped off the bed and pulled out the Keyblade and commanded the spell cure.  
"Cure! Cure! Cure! Why isn't it working!" Sora began to cry.  
"Sora, maybe it's meant this way."  
"No! It's not! I know it's not! I promise it's not! I'm not gonna go on loveing someone else when I already know that I love you!"  
"I know you do, so don't worry about it."  
"Kairi! Do not do this to me!"  
"I'm trying not to, but Xemnas took my strength right out of me. I wanna grow up and be with you but I can't."  
"Yes you can." An idea popped into Soras head and he walked away from the bed and took out the Keyblade.  
"Cure! I command you to cure!"  
Sora wasnt even doing anything though. He was just doing what he already tried to do.  
"Kairi..."  
"Sora...I'm sorry..." Kairi had closed her eyes and Sora rushed over to the bed and held her hand.  
"Kairi! No! This is not happening! It can't happen! It just can't!" Sora cried his eyes out.  
"No! Kairi please open your eyes!" Sora's eyes then began to open.  
"Wait..."  
Dream Flashback  
"Kairi! No! This is not happening! It can't happen! It just can't!" Sora cried his eyes out.  
Sora leaned down and kissed her soft on the lips and he felt life come from Kairi. He felt her air and her kissing back. He felt her arms come around his neck.  
End  
"That's it! The key is...love..."  
He leaned down and kissed her like she was a sleeping beauty, which to Sora she was. He then felt her air and her kissing back and he felt life and arms come from her. Sora pulled away and kept his eyes closed, afraid it hadn't worked.  
"Kairi?"  
Kairi laughed and Soras eyes shot open.  
"Kairi!"  
"Sora!" Sora jumped onto her on the bed and kissed her passionately.  
"Oh Sora. I knew you could figure it out."  
"I tried so hard and then I remembered that I had a dream about the same situation! Oh Kairi! I love you! I love you so much!"  
"I love you so much too Sora."  
"Prove it!"  
"I will!" Kairi kissed him hard on the lips and clutched his jacket and pulled him closer to her. Sora reached for her leg and played with the hems of her dress. Kairi giggled into Sora's mouth. Sora pulled away.  
"Hold on." He got up and pulled the curtain up for the doorway. He walked back over and laid on Kairi again and they kissed again. Kairi kept on giggling into his mouth and that made him crazy. So it ends with Sora and Kairi getting ready to have some action. Let's leave them alone this time! LOL!


End file.
